Caught
by kassydaPJgeek14
Summary: Leo and Nico have a secret relationship. But what happens if they are caught? Really awful at summaries. please read it is my first fanfic. disclaimer: i do not own anything. sadness
1. caught

**Hey people! This is my first ever fan fiction. I am a beginning writer, so constructive criticism is accepted. R&R!**

Leo's POV- I've been so lonely lately. So I spend most of my time in Bunker Nine. Even there, where I have all these screws and stuff. Nico has been in the Underworld for a few weeks. Something about a Hellhound terrorizing the souls in Elysium.

Nico's POV- I went to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the door. Someone I don't know opens it. "Hey, does anyone know where Leo is?" I asked. The guy who opened the door says, "He's in Bunker Nine. Why?" "I just want to see my friend." He say's okay, just accepting that part lie. I shadow traveled to Bunker Nine. Leo was tinkering with some screws, and it almost looked like a person. He was startled, and dropped his screws on the ground. "Nico! You startled me!" Leo exclaimed. "Oh. Heh Heh, sorry." "Don't be." said Leo. "Besides, you look cute when you're nervous." "I missed you, Leo." "I know you did. Who wouldn't?" Leo joked. "Oh, Leo." I said, looking into his light brown, almost orange, eyes. I reached up, and kissed him. He held me in his strong arms. And everybody says he's not strong. He kissed me right back.

Leo's POV- When Nico kissed me, I wasn't the least bit surprised. We had been keeping our relationship a secret for some time now. If anyone caught us, we wouldn't know what to do. That's when Percy burst into the room.

**First fan fiction, yay! The first chapter, anyway. Okay, I have the story planned, but Percy burst in for a reason. I need you guys to come up with a problem, that I can put in my story. R&R!**


	2. pandemonium

**This is chapter 2 to my first story. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV- I was only looking for Leo. I did not expect to see them making out. They broke apart, and looked at me. They looked really embarrassed, and very surprised. The only thing I could do was stand there saying, "ummmmm…"

Nico looked at me with big pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anybody about this. We've been keeping it a secret for 3 months now. Please, we'll tell people when we're ready." I finally get my mouth to work. "Okay little cousin. I won't." "Thank you." He said. I look up at Leo. He hasn't said a thing since I came in here. He was just standing there, looking embarrassed. I look up at him and say, "I promise." He relaxes and says, "Thanks, Percy."

"I came in here looking for you, Leo." "Why?"

"Well… Your brothers and sisters thought it would be a good idea to build a cotton candy machine. When they got done with it, the turned it on, and it grew arms and legs and started making cotton candy. But the cotton candy was really sticky, so they tried to fix it, and the thing started going haywire." "Well then! Let's go fix it!"

Leo's POV- When I went outside, it was chaos. The cotton candy maker was running around throwing sticky globs of cotton candy into the pandemonium that was, wait for it, the Aphrodite cabin. They were all running around screaming things about how their hair and clothes were ruined. I was standing there laughing my butt off. "Percy, you want me to stop this?" I look over at him, and fall over laughing. He got a glob of sticky in his face, and he was struggling trying to get it off. Then, he fell over onto his butt. When that happened, even Nico gave a small laugh. "Alright, Percy." I say. "I'll go be the hero, since you are in no condition to be doing this. I go up to the machine and pull out a couple wires. It shudders, and stops throwing sticky globs. Some of the girls come and thank me, and I go back over to Percy and Nico. Percy is still struggling with the cotton candy. "Dude, you just gotta get it wet. It will dissolve, and you can be on your merry way." "Mphmu." He mumbles. "I'll take that as a 'thanks'" I say. Percy walks off, and I turn to Nico. He smiles, and says, "You are now the savior of the Aphrodite cabin." "I know. It's because I'm so awesome." I head back over to Bunker Nine. Nico follows. "So what do you want to do now?" I ask. "Well…" "Hold on a sec." I go and lock the door. "Now, what were you saying?"


	3. snowball

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been writing another fan fiction, so when I get that posted, go check it out! Smile and sparkle fart!**

Percy's POV- I went to wash my face. There was so much cotton candy on my face, that I kept bumping into people and trees. Annabeth found me, and asked me what happened. She must have been somewhere else when the chaos started. "Well, there was this cotton candy machine, and…" "Never mind. I don't know why I asked." She says as she guides me to the water. When we get there, I jump in and will myself to get wet. The cotton candy dissolves, and I resurface. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Nice to know the cotton candy didn't eat your face." I laugh and stand up. "Why don't you come on in? The water is nice today." "Mmm, no. I don't think so." So I do the mature thing, and pull her in. As we swim deeper into the water, I make an air bubble around us, that is big enough to sit in. I need to talk to her about what I saw. I know I promised not to tell, but I didn't swear it. Besides, I know she won't tell. "I found out today that Nico and Leo are in a relationship. But please don't tell anyone." "Okay. I won't tell. But how do you know?" "I kinda burst in on them making out." "Oh" "Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh…" "What are we doing in the bottom of the ocean?" she asks. "I needed a place to talk to you privately." "Can we please go back to the surface?" "Yeah." I take us back up to the beach and we go off to do our own thing I'm sure their secret is safe with her.

**End of chapter three! What do you think will happen? Rate and REVIEW!**


	4. Annabeth tells Hazel

**I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been posting, I've been too lazy. On with the story!**

Annabeth's POV- That is a lot to take in. I mean, Leo and Nico? Really? I couldn't think of a more perfect couple! They are so cute! I always knew that Leo would end up gay sooner or later. I wish I could tell someone. But I promised I wouldn't, so I won't. Then again…

10 MINUTES LATER

Hazel's POV- "What? No way. I knew about Nico, but not Leo. I guess it was always meant to be. Awe, they're so cute together!" "I know. That's what I said." Says Annabeth. I always knew about Nico, but not Leo. It does make sense. He couldn't get a girl if he was strait. "Oh, don't tell anybody. Percy would kill me." Says Annabeth. We were in the Hades cabin, with no sign of Nico. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Leo either. They're probably doing something right now. I snap back to reality when Annabeth says, "I have to go now. Please don't tell anyone." "Okay, I won't." She leaves, and I'm thinking, _well I have to tell someone! Someone who would love the cuteness. Someone who would screech at the adorableness. Someone like… Piper._

**And that's the end of that chapter. I will post more later. Please review! Because: more reviews= happy me=more chapters=more reviews! But no reviews=sad me=no chapters=no reviews. So please review!**


	5. Hazel Tells!

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been REALLY busy lately. So yeah. On with the chapter!**

Piper's POV- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Hey, don't tell the whole camp. I'm not even supposed to be telling you." Says Hazel.

"Okay. I'll stop. But their perfectness is perfect!"

"I know. I knew you would love that little bit of news."

Wow! I'm hyperventilating! I need to tell someone! I need to tell Jason! And Frank! And the Aphrodite cabin! The Stoll twins! Chiron! Reyna! Mr. D! Mom! Zeus! I need to tell EVERYONE!

"…Piper! Piper are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Fine."

"Okay. I was just saying that you can't tell anyone."

WHAT!?

"Why not? I at least want to tell Mom."

"No"

"Pppbbpht. Fine."

"I need to go now, okay? Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise" AHA! She left and didn't make me swear it! I need to go find Jason and Frank.

**Yeah. I will update as soon as I can sooo… have a great day!**


	6. Ooo Piper

**You guys asked for it! I'll continue. Smiles! Oh, and after this story is done I will be posting a new one. It will be called **_**The Murder Mystery.**_** So after the story, be on the lookout! Read on!**

Still Piper's POV-When I told them, they just had this weird look on their faces. "So what do you think?"  
Jason replied, "Maybe you should have kept it a secret."

"But I had to tell someone. Lico is just too adorable!"

Frank said, "Lico? Is that what you are calling them?"

"Yep! You like it?"

"Eh." Then he turned into an eagle, and flew off. I still can't believe he can do that.

"Hey make sure you don't give away that you know about them. They were probably going to tell us when they felt they could."

"Jason, I promise I won't"

**Hoped you liked! I will post more later. Bye!**


	7. What?

Leo's POV- As I was putting my shirt back on, I asked Nico when we were going to tell everyone else. "I don't know. When we feel the time is right."

"If you say so." I walk out of Bunker Nine, and part with Nico. We don't want people to think about why both of us are coming out of Bunker Nine. I go to the dining pavilion, and pray to my dad that we won't be found out. I go sit down and start eating. Then I notice Frank staring at me. I wave. He just looks at me, waves, and looks down at his food. Then I see Piper looking at me. When our eyes meet, she looks back at Jason. They look like they're talking about something that Jason doesn't want to.

_Line break to that night._

I lay on my bed, completely and totally awake. I keep thinking about those looks. I'm like, _What do they mean? Do they know something?_ Uh-oh. They were looking at Nico, too. They must know about us. I need to go talk to him. I sneak out to his cabin, and knock in a specific pattern. The pattern means, _need to talk to you about something bothering me. Meet me in Bunker Nine. _I head over to Bunker Nine as fast as I can. When I get there, Nico is sitting on the floor yawning and stretching. He must have shadow traveled.

"What was so important, that you had to wake me up?"

"I needed to talk to you about these looks we keep getting."

"What looks?"

"From the others."

"Oh?"

"I think they know about us."

"What makes you think that?"

"The looks."

"What looks?"

"That we keep getting."

"What?"

"Come on! Do I have to repeat everything I just said?"

"Nope. I understand completely."

"Oh good. I-"

"We need to make our relationship known."

"What?! That's what you go from that little speech?!"

"Yup."

"But-" He then shadow traveled away. I Guess we're going to make our relationship known.

Curse you Aphrodite.

_**Awe! He cursed me for making his love life interesting! Bye Readers!**_

**That's the end! Please review! It makes me incredibly happy when you do. I will be posting more stories later, so be on the lookout for those! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
